


Gerich meleth nîn, Aragorn

by Echadwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slash, Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo<br/>- Lo stesso sangue scorre nelle mie vene, la stessa debolezza.<br/>"Ti resterò fedele, fino alla fine" lo smeraldo dell'anello di Barahir splende al suo dito e, d'improvviso, nuova forza prende a scorrerti dentro. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerich meleth nîn, Aragorn

 

 

Storia classificatasi undicesima al _S._ Valentine flash contest, indetto da rhys89 sul forum di Efp  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

 

Un urlo.

Rivoli di sangue prendono a scorrere, con la stessa impetuosità delle acque che hanno trascinato via la barca in cui  era adagiato il corpo, privo di vita, del figlio del sovrintendente di Gondor.

Ritrai la mano sanguinante e ti lasci scivolare contro quello stesso albero che ha subito la tua furia.

-Ho fallito- è il pensiero che, velenoso, s'insinua nella tua mente.

  


Lo stesso sangue scorre nelle mie vene, la stessa debolezza.

  


Riaffiorano quelle parole; confessione del timore per un destino a lungo evitato. Dure e violente ti colpiscono come la battaglia che ti ha privato di un fratello.

Ora più che mai le senti scorrere brucianti sotto la pelle, e ti rendi conto che la paura che ti ha portato a rinnegare la tua stirpe e a scegliere l'esilio si è avverata: essere Isildur.

Debole come lui.

Traditore come lui.

  


Guardi le gocce di sangue macchiare la terra, ma non è più il tuo.

È di Boromir, perito per proteggere Merry e Pipino.

È di Gandalf, sacrificatosi invano per permettere alla Compagnia di proseguire nella propria missione.

È degli Hobbit che hai condannato alla morte più atroce.

È di Gimli perché, una volta sterminata la razza degli Uomini, Sauron scatenerà il suo odio verso gli altri popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo.

E di Legolas.

  
  


Senti i suoi occhi su di te ed hai paura di ciò che potresti leggervi dentro.

"Estel" un richiamo flebile che ti costringe a incrociare il suo sguardo.

Vi è confusione in quelle iridi chiare, smarrimento poiché una creatura destinata a perdurare in eterno non può comprendere la morte, e il tuo dolore per via del legame che vi unisce.

"Estel" sussurra di nuovo chinandosi a raccogliere la lacrima che nemmeno ti eri accorto di aver versato.

"Non sono più degno di portare quel nome. Vi ho traditi tutti. Ho fallito." vorresti fuggire di nuovo, ma sai che lui non te lo permetterà.

Forte è la presa della sua mano sul tuo mento, dolce lo sguardo che ti riserva.

"Non far gravare sul tuo cuore colpe che non hai, Estel. Tutti noi eravamo consci di quanto fosse pericolosa la missione che stavamo per intraprendere."

"La responsabilità della Compagnia era mia..."

"Non hai chiesto nulla a nessuno, Aragorn. Mai, un'azione di Gandalf fu inutile. Sapeva di essere l'unico a poter competere con il demone di fuoco e, se non l'avesse affrontato, non avremmo mai visto la luce al di là delle Miniere.

Boromir, invece, con il suo sacrificio ha riscattato la sua anima dal potere dell'Unico."

Tace per un'istante e, incurante del sangue, stringe la tua mano fra le proprie "Anche se abbiamo perso molto, non abbiamo perso tutto" un soffio separa le vostre labbra. _"Gerich meleth nîn, Aragorn"_ sussurra prima di reclamarle.

"Ti resterò fedele, fino alla fine" lo smeraldo dell'anello di Barahir splende al suo dito e, d'improvviso, nuova forza prende a scorrerti dentro.

Non tutto è perduto finché Legolas resterà al tuo fianco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gerich meleth nîn, Aragorn** _(Hai il mio cuore, Aragorn)_


End file.
